Metamorfosis
by skyfoxRei
Summary: Dua orang yang saling berubah dan saling berkembang berkat nasihat masing-masing. Terkadang, tekad sendirilah yang mendorong manusia untuk memungkinkan hal yang sukar. / "Pekerjaan paling mulia adalah menjadi ibu rumah tangga." / "Masak saja tidak bisa. Pegang pisau aja udah merinding sejujurnya." / "Belajar. Latihan dari sekarang." / Oneshot.


"Tadaaaaa!" Momoi menyodorkan sepiring makanan masing-masing kepada kawan-kawan berambut pelanginya, wajahnya riang sebab makanan yang kali ini dibuatnya sepertinya berhasil.

Hari itu mereka lelah setelah asyik bermain _streetball_ dan Momoi sudah mempunyai inisiatif untuk memasakkan mereka sesuatu. Gadis itu merasa di SMA ini kemampuan memasaknya sudah lebih baik daripada waktu SMP dulu dan ia tak sabar untuk menunjukkannya kepada mereka.

Seketika, wajah teman-temannya berubah. Murasakibara yang biasanya sangat terangsang sewaktu melihat makanan hanya bisa memandang tanpa bersuara. Midorima menatap masakan itu dengan skeptis, merenung mengapa ia harus mengalami kesialan ini meskipun pemuda berambut hijau itu rajin membawa _lucky item_ setiap hari. Kise dan Aomine – duo pengacau ini mendesah karena sudah menebak seperti apa rasa makanan itu. Kuroko memanfaatkan _misdirection_ keahliannya dan pura-pura menghilang.

"Ayolah, coba saja," pinta Momoi dengan tetap tersenyum. "Yang ini enak kok!"

 _Bagimu enak tapi bagi kami itu racun, Satsuki!_ batin Aomine, sahabat masa kecil Momoi yang sudah kehilangan harapan akan kemampuan memasak gadis itu.

Keenam remaja putra itu lalu dengan ragu-ragu menyendok makanan itu dan perlahan-lahan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

 _Astaga, ini kok bisa pahit minta ampun sih. Momoicchi pake resep macam apa-ssu!_

 _Mungkin seharusnya kuberikan Momoi lucky itemnya hari ini-nanodayo._

 _Sepertinya aku bisa memasak jauh lebih baik dari Sa-chin._

 _Satsukiiiiiii kau ini memasak atau mau ngeracunin orang sih!_

 _Momoi-san, maafkan aku._ Kuroko pura-pura tersedak berusaha mengeluarkan "makanan" itu dari mulutnya.

Hanya Akashi yang berhasil menelan makanan itu tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. Di saat teman-temannya yang lain terlalu pucat untuk berkata-kata, pemuda bersurai merah itu mampu mengungkapkan beberapa kata kepada Momoi yang raut wajahnya mulai tampak sedih.

"Latihan," sahutnya. "Lama-lama kau pasti bisa."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Metamorfosis**

by skyfoxRei

Fandom: Kuroko no Basket

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

 _ **Life is a never-ending learning process.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Momoi Satsuki mungkin tidak berbakat menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Kalo masak, selalu gagal total. Bersih-bersih rumah, cerobohnya selalu kambuh. Mungkin gadis itu lebih cocok jadi wanita karir kali ya? Apalagi sejak SMP sudah terbiasa menjadi manajer klub basket dan rata-rata selalu berkumpul dengan kaum adam, secara tidak langsung hal tersebut pasti akan mempengaruhi kepribadiannya.

Tapi, gadis berambut merah muda itu masih ingat perkataan teman lamanya.

"Pekerjaan paling mulia adalah menjadi ibu rumah tangga."

Mengurusi kepentingan rumah dan mendidik anak-anak. Memasak untuk suami. Bersih-bersih rumah. Mungkin hal-hal tersebut terdengar seperti sesuatu yang biasa sekali, kuno dan tak semenakjubkan ketika menjadi wanita karir.

Saat itu, Momoi berpikir demikian dan membalas, "Tapi aku kan anak tunggal. Mau tidak mau harus bekerja supaya bisa membiayai hidup orangtuaku di masa tua mereka nanti. Lagipula, apa enaknya sih di rumah terus? Setelah beres-beres juga pasti nganggur kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ketika kau menjadi ibu rumah tangga, kau tidak akan pernah menganggur," ujar temannya. "Pasti akan selalu ada hal yang bisa atau harus kau kerjakan."

Momoi mendesah. "Masak saja tidak bisa. Pegang pisau aja udah merinding sejujurnya."

Sang teman berkata, "Belajar. Latihan dari sekarang."

Maka itulah yang dilakukan Momoi setiap kali ia memiliki waktu luang. Saat latihan gabungan di musim panas dengan Seirin, gadis itu meminta tolong temannya Kagami untuk mengajarinya memasak, berharap ia bisa belajar banyak darinya. Pemuda yang tinggal sendirian itu sudah terbiasa untuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri, beres-beres rumah, dan kata anak-anak Seirin masakannya enak pula

Setelah menginjak masa-masa kuliah, Momoi memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama kampusnya. Gadis itu pikir, dengan begitu mungkin ia bisa lebih mandiri. Lebih bisa mengurusi rumah, bukan hanya klub basket saja. Seringkali, gadis bermanik merah muda itu meminta teman sekamarnya untuk mencicipi hasil masakannya. Awalnya, teman sekamarnya tersedak akibat makanan Momoi – reaksi umum tiap orang yang baru pertama kali memakan masakan gadis itu. Lama-lama, masakannya menjadi lebih bisa dimakan, lebih menyerupai makanan sungguhan.

Alah bisa karena biasa. Sedikit demi sedikit, dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Lama-lama pekerjaan yang sukar pun akan bisa dengan mudah dilakukan jika kita membiasakan diri untuk melakukannya.

Dengan susah payah, Momoi belajar dan belajar. Semua itu dilakukannya demi momen yang satu ini. Ketika sang suami pulang dari kerja dan siap-siap untuk makan malam.

Mereka berdua terduduk di kursi saling berhadapan, dengan meja sudah penuh terisi oleh dua mangkuk sup tahu, beberapa piring lauk dan tak lupa nasi putih. Momoi bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan keringat dingin mulai terbentuk di pelipisnya. Namun, penasaran meliputi benaknya. _Apa masakanku enak? Apa dia akan menyukainya?_ Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati seraya mereka berdua menghabiskan makanan.

"Satsuki." Menyadari kegugupan Momoi, sang suami memecahkan lamunannya, tangannya bertemu dengan tangan kekasihnya dan pemuda itu meremasnya dengan lembut. "Ini hasil kerja kerasmu. Aku akan selalu menghargai usahamu."

"Iya, tapi kau dulu pernah bilang –"

"Pekerjaan paling mulia memang menjadi ibu rumah tangga," katanya. "Tapi ibu rumah tangga yang baik tidak harus sempurna."

Momoi bisa menyaksikan bibir suaminya berkedut ke atas, senyuman kecil yang sampai hari ini masih membuat seolah-olah ada kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya.

Perut yang sekarang telah membawa sebuah nyawa.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus perut Momoi yang belum terlalu membuncit. Sentuhannya hangat, lembut, dan ia tak dapat menahan senyumnnya sendiri menyaksikan betapa bahagianya suaminya. "Seijuurou."

"Hm?" Pemuda bersurai merah itu mendongak. "Ada apa, Satsuki?"

Momoi memikirkan betapa banyak hal yang telah berubah dari Akashi Seijuurou. Ambisinya masih menyala-nyala, namun kemenangan dengan menghalalkan segala cara bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang dicari pemuda itu. Sama seperti dirinya, pemuda itu belajar dan belajar untuk meninggalkan prinsip-prinsipnya yang salah.

Momoi menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku baru saja memikirkan kalau kau akan menjadi ayah yang hebat untuk anak kita."

Akashi tertawa kecil sebelum meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Momoi. "Dan kau, Satsuki." Manik merah itu bertemu dengan mata merah muda, tatapannya hangat, dalam, namun membara. "Kau juga akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk si kecil ini."

.

.

.

"Satsuki, sini biar aku saja yang cuci piring," ujar Akashi sambil menjauhkan tangan istrinya dari piring-piring kotor di meja makan.

Raut wajah Momoi tampak kebingungan dan ia sepertinya hendak menolak, mengingat hal itu adalah tugasnya. Namun Akashi telah terlebih dulu menggiringnya ke arah pintu kamar mereka dan berkata, "Istirahatlah, Satsuki."

Momoi pun akhirnya mengiyakan dan masuk ke kamar mereka, meninggalkan Akashi untuk membawa piring-piring tersebut ke dapur untuk segera dicuci. Satu per satu, pemuda itu mencuci setumpukan piring dan mangkok itu sampai bersih. Satu per satu, tiba-tiba kenangan lama mulai menyeruak mengisi benaknya.

Kenangan sederhana, yaitu ketika Akashi kecil bermain bersama ibunya. Ingatan akan Akashi Shiori bersinar paling terang dalam benaknya.

Sementara kenangan di pemakaman ibunya, saat Akashi kecil hanya bisa menatap seraya peti mati ibunya perlahan-lahan diturunkan ke dalam liang lahat – kenangan itu memberikan pahit yang membekas. Mereka lalu menguburnya beserta dengan impian anak kecil yang masih polos itu untuk tumbuh besar dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu, meninggalkan anak itu dengan seabrek beban, tanggung jawab, dan ekspektasi yang belum bisa ia pikul sendirian.

Anak itu kemudian retak, perlahan-lahan melangkah menuju arah yang salah tanpa seorang ibu untuk menuntunnya kembali ke jalan yang benar. Ia melakukan banyak hal buruk dan perjalanan menuju dirinya yang semula bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

"Belajar, Akashi-kun. Belajar kalau kemenangan bukan segalanya dan kekalahan bukan akhir dari segalanya."

Itu kata-kata seorang teman lama yang kini telah menjadi pendamping hidupnya – masih diingatnya kalimat itu hingga kini.

Pemuda itu tidak menginginkan hal yang sama terjadi dengan anaknya. Ia tak ingin anaknya mengalami tekanan yang sama dengannya seperti dulu kecil. Mungkin generasi inilah saatnya untuk merubah, bahwa keluarga Akashi bukannya tak boleh gagal dalam apapun, bahwa kalah bukan akhir dari segalanya. Bersama Momoi, ia akan mendidik anak mereka dengan cara yang baru.

Makanya, sejak dulu ia berpendapat bahwa pekerjaan yang paling mulia ialah menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga. Dan pemuda itu tahu ia tak salah dalam memilih seseorang yang akan melaksanakan pekerjaan itu.

Senyum mengembang di wajah pemuda bersurai merah itu, seraya ia mengenang hari dimana ia melamar gadisnya.

"Jadilah manajer hidupku." Dulu Akashi berkata begitu.

Momoi awalnya tertegun, lalu menjawab dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ya, aku mau." Karena Akashi Seijuurou adalah kapten di hati gadis itu.

.

.

.

Setibanya Akashi di kamar mereka, lampu kamar telah dimatikan dan pemuda itu disambut oleh sosok istrinya yang telah terlelap di bawah balutan selimut. Ia memposisikan dirinya di samping istrinya dan mengecup dahi perempuan itu sebelum berbisik, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak kita melalui hal yang sama sepertiku."

.

.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **eh kok gombal yaaa wakakakkaka**

 **pokoknya intinya ini terinspirasi dari percakapan gue sama temen-temen gue pas nunggu jemputan di food court dan saking ga ada topik sampe akhirnya mbahas topik-topik serius semacam ini. nah pas itu lagi ngomongin soal pentingnya ibu rumah tangga dan gue kan ngom fakta umum kalo gue ga bisa masak dan sialnya cowok yang gue taksir ngomong "ya latihan lah" OTL**

 **entah ini pertanda baik atau pertanda buruk #sorryjadicurhat**

 **anyway, review guys! 3 mohon maaf kalo ada typo, karakter kurang sesuai, dan kekurangan lainnya m(_ _)m**


End file.
